


She Keeps Me Warm

by stepsofthepalace



Series: Nightmares and Not-Dates [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Sharing a Bed, all of the rangers make appearances, but it's mostly trini and kim, not as obvious in the first chapter but more so starting in chapter 2, trini's a bit of a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepsofthepalace/pseuds/stepsofthepalace
Summary: Trini is still occasionally plagued by nightmares after the attack on Angel Grove.  One night she gets a particularly bad one while sleeping over at Kimberly's place.Originally a One-shot, but I've decided to extend it.





	1. She Smells Like Safety and Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years (and the ones I wrote before were very very bad). I saw the movie yesterday, and I'm already obsessed. I had to write something to get it out of my system.
> 
> Originally this was just a short one-shot, but I've decided to extend it.  
> Fic title and chapter titles are from Mary Lambert's "She Keeps Me Warm".

_Oh god no.  It was happening again, how was it happening again?  There she was again with that sinister smile and that wicked laugh.  Trini felt her stomach drop.  How did Rita come back?  She had seen her get launched into space!  Trini tried to morph, but to no effect.  What was wrong with her?  She had morphed just fine yesterday for training, but it was failing her now when she needed it the most._

_In a panic, Trini lunged at Rita, hoping to get in a good shot before attempting to escape.  She managed to push her into the wall, but Rita seemed unfazed.  She quickly gripped onto Trini’s throat, lifting her off the ground as Trini struggled to loosen the grip.  She could feel Rita’s claws digging into her shoulder, beginning to draw blood. The grip slowly got tighter as Trini gasped unsuccessfully for air.  She was crying now as she pulled on Rita’s hand, trying with all her might to wrench herself out of the strong grip._

_Rita laughed, “Trini, Trini, Trini…” she cooed mockingly.  Trini could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her movements becoming more frantic as she tried desperately to escape.  But then, the voice started to change.  It didn’t sound like Rita.  It began to sound like.. Kim?  “Trini. Trini…?”_

“TRINI!”

Trini sat up like a shot, nearly banging her head into Kimberly’s.  She was covered in sweat, her hair sticking to the wetness on her face.  She looked around panicked.  This wasn’t her room.  Why wasn’t she in her room?  She felt something touch her arm and jerked slightly before turning to see what it was.  Kim.  Kim kneeling on the floor next to her with a worried expression on her face.  She was in Kimberly’s room.  She was safe.  

Kim had offered to let her sleep over after their group movie night.  Trini had insisted on sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor rather than sharing the double bed.  And of course that definitely had nothing to do with the small crush she’d been harboring towards her friend.  Not at all.  The sleeping bag was now all but torn in half, crumpled near Trini’s feet.

“Trini,” Kim put a hand lightly on her shoulder, steadying her, “You’re okay.  Everythings okay, you’re safe.”

Trini nodded.  Kimberly gave her a small sympathetic smile, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers together.  Trini was shaking.  She could still feel the phantom pain around her throat and in her shoulder.  It was quickly fading, but that didn’t make it feel any less real.  She looked down at their joined hands and tried to focus on calming down her racing heart.  She reached her other hand up to wipe away the tear tracks on her face.  

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kimberly probed gently, giving Trini’s hand a light squeeze.

Trini was quiet for a few moments.  She looked up at Kim, who was gazing at her with a soft expression.  Trini knew Kimberly wouldn’t be mad if she didn’t explain, but she wanted to tell her. She steeled herself to relive the nightmare.

“It…” Trini took a shaky breath, “It was Rita.  She found me, again.  She was gonna kill me.” Trini’s eyes started to water again.  She tried to hold the tears back, but one broke loose rolling slowly down her cheek.

“Oh god Trin,” Kimberly pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight. Trini all but fell into her, wrapping her arms around Kimberly’s stomach and burying her face into her shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” Kimberly whispered into her hair.

Trini couldn’t hold back the waterworks anymore. The tears spilled over as sobs wracked her body.  She clung onto Kim as tight as she could, suddenly thankful that she didn’t have to worry about hurting her with her super strength.  Kimberly combed her fingers through Trini’s hair, whispering words of comfort.  After several minutes, Trini started to calm down.  Her breathing steadied, and she started to pull back from Kimberly’s embrace.

“I ruined your shirt,” Trini whispered apologetically, noticing a large wet spot on Kimberly’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kim replied with a small laugh, “It’s just water.”

“Thanks Kim,” Trini said, smiling slightly.

“Of course Trin. I’m here for you. Always.”

With that Kimberly stood up and climbed back into her bed.  For a brief moment, Trini was worried that the quick departure meant that she’d managed to upset her friend somehow, but then Kim turned back around and patted the spot next to her.

“You’re going to sleep here tonight,” Kim stated, leaving no room for argument.  

Trini stood up slowly, not sure if this was a good idea, but also knowing for a fact that Kim wouldn’t take no for an answer.  She carefully settled under the covers, turning to face away from Kimberly and trying her hardest not to touch her.  Suddenly though, she felt Kim’s arms around her as she pulled Trini flush against her.  Trini’s heart started pounding, and she was incredibly grateful that Kim couldn’t see that her face had turned bright red.

“You know I’m not much of a cuddler,” Trini grumbled softly.

“Sure you’re not.” Kimberly’s breath tickled the back of Trini’s neck.

Trini tried to think of a good argument, but she was so tired.  And she felt so safe and warm in Kimberly’s arms.  Before she knew it, she had drifted off into a deep sleep.  No more nightmares plagued her that night.


	2. I Could Be a Morning Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's a gay mess and they go on a Krispy Kreme date.

Trini’s mind slowly drifted back into consciousness.  She felt so comfortable, she didn’t want to get up.  She mentally cursed her internal clock for waking her up so early as she snuggled closer to the pillow she was holding.  That is, until the pillow moved slightly and made a small noise, causing Trini’s eyes to burst open.

Somehow in the middle of the night, she and Kimberly had shifted positions.  Now Kimberly was on her back, one arm still holding Trini protectively, and Trini was curled up into her side.  Her leg was wrapped around Kim’s, her arm was draped across her stomach, and worst of all, her head was resting right on top of Kimberly’s boob.  Her face flushed.  She was ready to die of embarrassment.  Trini had lucked out in that Kimberly didn’t seem to be awake just yet, and thus was unaware of their current position.  Quickly Trini tried to detangle herself, but, in her haste, underestimated her own strength, accidentally pushing Kimberly over the side of the bed.

“Ow, what the hell?” Kim muttered sleepily, confused as to how she managed to end up on the floor.  Trini’s mouth opened, and then clamped shut again.  She wanted to apologize, she really hadn’t meant for Kimberly to fall off the bed, but she didn’t know how to explain what happened.  Kimberly sat up and looked at Trini, still slightly disoriented, both from sleep, and from her sudden fall.  Her eyes widened as she noticed Trini’s slightly guilty expression.

“Did you,”  Kim narrowed her eyes accusingly, “Did you _push_ me?”

“It…” Trini wracked her brain to find an excuse.  She could only think of one semi-decent argument, so she would just have to go with it. “It was an act of revenge,” she finished cooly, with a false confidence that she hoped would be convincing.

“Revenge for _what_?” Kim slowly stood back up, and made her way back onto the bed.

“Revenge for dragging me off the cliff.”

“For dragging you...?” Kimberly looked confused for a moment before it clicked what Trini was talking about, “I said I was _sorry_!”

“Yeah, you said you were sorry _before_ dragging me off the edge of a cliff to my certain doom.”

“Oh my god you knew it was perfectly safe! I mean at least it was perfectly safe for _us_ . You were just being difficult.  Besides, that was like two months ago!  Why would you wait until _now_ to enact your 'revenge'?”

“Element of surprise?” Trini prayed that Kim would buy it.

“You are unbelievable,” Kimberly said with an exaggerated eye-roll.

“But that’s why you love me,” Trini replied with as innocent of a look as she could muster, batting her eyelashes for effect.

Kimberly scoffed, “Yeah, sure, _that’s_ why.” She stood up from the bed and walked over to her dresser, starting to rifle through the drawers for an outfit, “You wanna go to Krispy Kreme for breakfast?  It just opened back up and I’ve been weirdly craving donuts.”

“Yeah, sure,” Trini tried to sound nonchalant about it, but couldn’t help the way her heart started to hammer at the idea of going on a breakfast date with Kim. _“Not a date!”_ she thought to herself, grabbing her overnight bag and starting to fish out her clothes, _“Just two friends getting breakfast. Don’t make it weird Trini.”_

Once she had gathered her clothes out of the bag, she got up to make her way to the bathroom to change, but when she turned around she froze in place.  Kimberly was standing with her back to Trini, no shirt on.  Luckily for Trini, Kim’s bra was on, otherwise she might have basically short-circuited and just continued to stand there dumbfounded.  As it was, Trini managed to bolt from the room into the hallway, only slowing down once she turned into the bathroom.  Once the door was shut, she slid down onto the floor and tried to calm down her breathing.  Kim definitely knew that Trini liked girls, right?  Didn’t that make her uncomfortable to change in front of her?  Was she doing it on purpose to get a rise out of Trini?  Was she making fun of her?  No, no that couldn’t be it.  Kim may have used to be an Alpha Bitch, but she’d changed.  She cared about the rangers.  She cared about Trini.  But then why?  Kim didn’t _like_ her, did she?  I mean, of course she liked her, they were friends, but definitely not any more than that.  That would be ridiculous, wishful thinking on Trini’s part, and completely unrealistic.

Trini hadn’t realized how long she’d been sitting on the floor of the bathroom until she heard a knock at the door.

“Trin, are you okay?  You’ve been in there a while,” came Kimberly’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.  Almost finished.”

“Okay, well hurry up.  Jason just texted that he wants to do some training around ten, so we have to move quickly if you still want to get breakfast.”

“Alright.”  Trini stood up and quickly changed into the clothes she had brought with her.  She looked herself in the mirror on her way out of the bathroom.  She was definitely still blushing, but it was starting to fade, so hopefully Kim wouldn’t notice.  When she opened the door, Kimberly was there waiting on the other side, holding both of their bags and Trini’s shoes.

“Ready to go?” She asked Trini, handing over her converse and her backpack.  Trini nodded, slipping on the shoes and following Kim down the stairs.

 

***

“Did I ever tell you Jason and I used to take Karate together?” Kimberly asked, cutting into their shared donut.  They’d both had one donut each, and had agreed to share the third.

“You took Karate?” Trini was surprised.  Kimberly definitely could fight, there was no doubt about that, but her fighting style seemed much more influenced by her cheerleading training than anything else.

“I only did it for a year in fourth grade.  I liked it, but all of my friends started taking gymnastics so I switched.  I honestly don’t think Jason even remembers that we took it together, not that he’d probably want to remember.  He wet his pants once during class.”

“No way!” Trini couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of their _fearless leader_ peeing his pants in public.

“Oh my god, don’t ever tell him I told you that!  He would probably actually kill me,” Kim’s face turned slightly pink as she shoved a piece of donut into her mouth.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” Trini promised, cutting off her own piece, “Can’t promise I won’t use it as blackmail material though.”

The conversation lulled for a moment as the two munched on the pastry.

“Oh, you’ve got…” Kimberly reached across the table lightly grabbing Trini’s chin.  Trini’s heart felt like it stopped then and there, her breath catching in her throat as Kim’s thumb brushed gently across her lower lip, wiping off a bit of donut glaze. “Got it,” she gave Trini a small smile as she pulled her hand away, returning her attention to the donut in front of her.

“Thanks,” Trini managed to squeak out in response.  She could feel her face getting hot again, this girl was going to be the death of her.  She took a sip of her coffee, trying to focus on anything other than the tingle of her skin where Kimberly’s hand was just moments ago.  She couldn’t think of anything to say.  She was worried that if she opened her mouth right now, she might say something stupid, or accidentally spill her guts to Kimberly.  She had to get over this stupid crush.  She and Kim were good friends, but nothing more, and that was okay.  It had to be okay.  It wasn’t worth jeopardizing their friendship on the slim chance that Kimberly even liked girls, let alone Trini.

Suddenly Kimberly stabbed her fork into the last piece of donut, challenging her in a mirror image of that day all those weeks ago, when their friendship was brand new.  Trini smirked and set her coffee down. It was so on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to extend the fic because I have no self control, and I was unsatisfied with ending it as a one-shot.
> 
> Next chapter there'll be some Ranger training, and Zack helps Trini sort through her feelings.


	3. Even If I Wanted To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini is distracted during training. Zack figures out why.

Trini’s back slammed into the wall of the Pit as the simulated Putty she was fighting caught her off guard.  She was getting sloppy.  This was already the fifth time today she’d been knocked on her ass because she’d lost focus.  Could you blame her though?  On the other side of the Pit, Kimberly had decided that it would be a great idea to take off her shirt, leaving her in only a sports bra and yoga pants.  She claimed that it was because she always got “too hot and sweaty” during training.  Trini thought that was kind of a bullshit reason, especially considering they’d have to swim through a pool of cave water to even get back out of here.

  Trini twisted quickly to the right, narrowly avoiding another punch from the Putty.  As she turned, her foot got caught on a crack in the ground, the momentum of her spin bringing her crashing to the floor.  She needed to concentrate.  She could tell that the other Rangers were starting to notice how distracted she was.   She flipped over, hoping to find a good way to attack from below.  Before she could however, the Putty crumbled to the ground.  Behind the rock and dust was Kimberly, bringing her foot down from where she’d just given the Putty a hard kick.  She must have noticed Trini struggling and took it upon herself to help.

“Are you okay Trin?” Kimberly asked, slightly out of breath.  She reached her hand out to Trini to help her up.

“Just peachy,” Trini grumbled, grabbing Kim’s hand and hoisting herself off the floor.  She tried to ignore the way her hand tingled after letting go, and hoped that Kim would assume the redness in her face was just due to physical exertion.

“Alright guys,” Jason called out, “I think that’s enough Putty practice for today.”  He caught Trini’s eye and she quickly averted her gaze.  He’d obviously noticed her getting her ass handed to her.  

“We’re going to move onto some sparring,” he continued, “And since there are five of us, we’ll rotate out every ten minutes. That way everyone will get the chance to take a break.  Kim, Billy, you guys start.  Zack, you’re with me. Trini, you can have the first break.”

“Shit,” Trini mumbled under her breath as she took what felt like a walk of shame over to her bag to sit down.  She knows that Jason hadn’t made her sit out because he was upset with her.  He cared about all of them, Trini included, so he probably thought that taking a breather would help her regain focus or something.  That didn’t make her feel any better though.  Her stomach sank at the thought that she might be disappointing her friends, and all because she couldn’t keep her goddamn gay thoughts under control.  

 

***

 

“Alright Crazy Girl, you’re with me,” Zack gestured to Trini to join him.  Trini rolled her eyes at the nickname as she stood up and made her way over.  Kimberly had asked to take the second break, and Jason moved to join Billy on the other side of the Pit.  

“You know you don’t have to call me that anymore, right?” Trini asked when she reached him, “You do actually know my name now.”

Zack just laughed at that.  The two got into a fighting stance and started circling each other.

“So what’s wrong Crazy Girl?” Zack asked, throwing the first punch.  Trini easily dodged it, giving him a swift kick in the stomach in return.

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Trini asked.  Zack quickly recovered from her kick, blocking the next punch she threw.

“Well something’s got you distracted,” he replied, landing a kick to her side.  Trini stumbled slightly before responding with a right hook that collided with his shoulder.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine,” Trini dodged another kick.

“Does it have anything to do with Kimberly?” Zack asked softly.  Trini’s eyes widened.  She froze for a moment, giving Zack the perfect opening to knock her off her feet with his next punch. Trini scrambled up to continue the fight.  Her heart was pounding in her ears.  How did Zack know?  She hadn’t told anyone, and definitely hadn’t been planning on it.  She dodged his next punch, and quickly moved to put him in a headlock.

“What do you mean by that?”

Zack laughed, “Come on Trini, you’re not _that_ subtle.” She faltered, allowing him to escape the headlock and land a quick punch, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Then why bring it up?” Trini was skeptical.  She didn’t think Zack would ever blackmail her or anything, but he wasn’t always easy to read.  The two began to circle around each other, looking for an opening.

“Because we’re friends, and I think you would feel a lot better if you talked about it.  Why don’t you come with me to the train car after training?”  Trini considered it for a moment before ducking under his next punch. She swept her leg, knocking him off his feet.

“Fine,” she finally replied, “I’ll come.”

 

***

 

The rest of training had been mostly uneventful.  Zack managed to knock her off balance more times than usual, but it wasn’t her fault.  About halfway through their sparring session, she glanced over to where Kimberly was sitting, and locked eyes.  Kimberly smiled at her, and Trini’s heart skipped a beat.  At least Kim had the decency to look the tiniest bit guilty about it when Trini ended up on the ground.  After Zack, she fought Jason, who was annoyingly going easy on her.  She couldn’t fault him for it.  He was just trying to look out for her, but she really could have done without the reminder of how much she’d screwed up today.  Billy acted like nothing was wrong, which Trini appreciated, fighting her the same way as he usually did.  Her last sparring partner was Kimberly, which didn’t go as bad as Trini feared.  Kimberly had managed to land a few more shots than usual when Trini’s focus drifted to Kimberly’s arms or her abs.  Or her hair.  Or her face.  Overall though, the two of them jelled really well together in a fight.  They ended up almost dancing as they found their rhythm.  Finally, training came to an end, and Jason gave them the go ahead to leave.

“You wanna grab lunch?” Kimberly asked as they gathered their stuff to leave.

“Can’t.  Zack asked to hang out after training today.”

“Oh okay, that’s no problem.” Kimberly looked disappointed, “I’ll just catch you later then.”

“We could do dinner?” Trini blurted out.  Damn it.  She didn’t mean to ask that, but she just wanted Kim to stop looking sad.  It worked at least, and Kimberly perked up at the suggestion.  

“Sure,” she replied, “You can come to mine if you want? My parents are going out tonight, so we could order Chinese or something.”

“Sounds great, what time should I be there?”

“You can come anytime, but I think we should probably order by around six?”

“Sure, see you then,” Trini gave her a small smile and wave before launching herself up into the water.  She mentally cursed herself.  What the hell had she gotten herself into?  

She beat Zack to the train car, grabbing a spot on the roof.  Zack appeared a few minutes later, jumping up to claim the spot next to her.  They sat in silence for a few minutes as Trini gathered up the courage to speak.

“How did you know?” She finally asked.  Trini knew she hadn’t been great at ignoring her growing crush, but she didn’t think it was that obvious to anyone else.

“Well, like I said, you’re not exactly subtle,” Zack responded, “Besides, I can be a pretty observant guy.” After a brief pause he added, “Don’t worry, I don’t think Jason or Billy have any idea.”

“Do you have any advice for me then?”

“I think you should tell her.” Trini’s jaw dropped open at the suggestion.

“Are you kidding? _That’s_ your brilliant idea?” Trini almost laughed at the sheer absurdity of the idea, “Even if I _wanted_ to tell her, it would just end badly.  She’d probably laugh in my face or something.”

“She’s not going to laugh at you. She cares about you too much. Besides, I have a feeling she might feel the same way.”

Trini actually did laugh this time, “Yeah, _sure_ she does.”

“I’m serious. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. There’s definitely _something_ there.”  Trini looked up at Zack, surprised to say the least, but not convinced.  He smiled, knowing that he was starting to get through to her.

“How can you be sure?” Trini asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

“I can’t. And you can’t either unless you talk to her. What have you got to lose?”

“My pride?”

“But that’s still not as bad as letting this eat away at you, always wondering what might have been.”  Trini sighed.  He had a point.  She leaned into his shoulder, thinking about tonight and wondering if she’d ever have the courage to even consider Zack’s suggestion.  The two sunk into a comfortable silence, looking out on the town below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw Power Rangers for the second time today, and I already have plans to see it a third (and maybe fourth) time!
> 
> Next chapter Trini and Kimberly have their Chinese food date.


	4. Do You Fall In Love Too Easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini struggles to get homework done and ends up going to Kim's early for the not-date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got away from me and ended up turning into two. Both parts are being posted at the same time though (which is part of why it's taken me so long to update). I will try to get the last chapter up by the end of the weekend, though I'm going to be really busy, so I can't promise anything.

Trini stayed at the train car with Zack for about another hour, the rest of their conversation thankfully straying away from deep emotional territory.  Zack pulled out some snacks, and the two of them talked about everything from school to TV shows to Power Ranger training. That’s what Trini liked best about Zack.  He was really easygoing, but he also knew when to be serious.  He could always seem to tell when someone, especially Trini, needed an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on, but he also knew when a laid back, low pressure conversation, or just plain goofing off, was the better option.  He was probably her best friend, besides maybe Kimberly.  Though if you ever told him that, Trini would deny it.

Eventually Trini had to go home, needing to finish her homework before she headed over to Kim’s.  Her parents and brothers were out when she got back.  Most likely, they’d gone out to eat after church.  Trini was lucky this weekend that her sleepover with Kim got her out of attending church without a fight.  Usually Sunday mornings were filled with arguments as Trini would either refuse to go to church or refuse to put a dress on for it, causing her mother to erupt in anger.  Some days she would wake up in time to sneak out before her parents woke up, which gave her a reprieve for the day, but always ended in a lecture when she finally did return home.  Today though, her parents were just so glad that she had made friends, and with a _cheerleader_ no less - Trini had neglected to tell them that Kim wasn’t actually on the squad anymore - that they told her it would be okay for her to miss church this week.  But _only_ this week.

Trini pulled out her biology textbook and flipped to the assigned chapter.  She managed to get through two pages before her mind began to wander.  Textbooks never could keep her attention very easily.  She wondered if Kimberly had managed to make it through the chapter yet, or if she found it as boring as Trini did.  She muscled through another page, getting distracted every paragraph or so as she kept thinking back on what Zack had said.  Could there have been any truth to it?  Was there actually any chance that Kim might feel the same way? Trini needed to focus if she was ever going to finish this stupid chapter.  She grabbed her headphones and turned on some music, turning it up as loud as possible.  With the music drowning out her thoughts, she sped through the rest of the chapter.  She barely absorbed any of it, but at least it was done.  She checked her planner to see if she had any other assignments, mentally checking off the ones she’d finished in Saturday detention.  She still had 20 practice problems for Biology, something that would probably be easier to finish if she’d actually been paying full attention to the assigned chapter.  Trini sighed in frustration, grabbing her phone to send off a quick text to Kimberly.

 

**_Trini (2:31 PM)_ **

Biology is the worst

**_Kimberly (2:32 PM)_ **

Ugh i know

How far are you??

Ive been rereading the same paragraph for like 10 min -.-

**_Trini (2:34 PM)_ **

Finished the chapter but I remember almost none of it

Just started the problems

 

Trini watched as the “...” appeared and disappeared three times before Kimberly’s next text came through

 

**_Kimberly (2:38 PM)_ **

You wanna come over now and suffer together?

 

Trini thought about it for a moment.  On the one hand, getting any sort of real work done at home was proving difficult, especially since her mind kept drifting to Kim.  But on the other hand, she was almost _definitely_ not going to get any work done when the girl in question was sitting right in front of her.  After mulling it over, Trini finally decided that if she wasn’t getting any work done anyways, she might as well take the opportunity to hang out with her friend.

 

**_Trini (2:43 PM)_ **

Sure

Be there in 20

**_Kimberly (2:44 PM)_ **

Yay!

See you then <3

 

Trini’s heart fluttered at the use of the yellow heart emoji and she wanted to smack herself.  Kimberly using a heart emoji didn’t mean anything.  From what she’d seenin their “Power Ranger” group chat, Kim sent them all heart emojis from time to time, usually the hearts that matched their Ranger colors.  

Trini put down her phone and quickly changed, her clothes from that morning still smelled like sweat and cave water.  She gathered up her books and some cash for dinner, stuffing everything into her backpack before heading downstairs.  

“Trini, where are you going?” Her mother stopped her before she could reach the door.  Her family must have gotten back while she was working on her homework.  Trini cursed herself for not just using her bedroom window.  It would have saved her a lot of trouble.

“Out,” Trini replied.  

“Well I can see that, but where are you going? Why didn’t you tell me you’d be going out today? Are you going to be back in time for dinner?” There were very few pauses in her mother’s questions, but Trini managed to jump in when her mom went to take a breath.

“I’m going to Kim’s to work on homework.” Her mom visibly perked up at that.  Trini was grateful that, at the moment, any mention of her friends could easily get her mom off her back.  She knew it wouldn’t work forever, but for now she would milk it for all it was worth.

“Oh, that’s great!” Her mom replied, “Well I won’t stop you then.  Don’t forget to text me when you get there, and also when you’re coming home.”

“Yeah okay mom, bye.” Trini hurried out the door and headed off towards Kimberly’s.

 

***

When she got to Kimberly’s house, Trini jumped up onto the roof next to her window, knocking lightly.  She could see Kim startle slightly before she realized who it was and came over to open the window.

“You know, you could just use the door like a normal person.” Kim said as Trini climbed into the room.

“But where’s the fun in that?”

“Touche.”

“So did you finally finish that paragraph?” Trini asked, slipping off her shoes and dropping her bag onto Kimberly’s bed.

“I did. I’ve got about three pages left, I think.” Kimberly made her way over to her desk where her biology book sat open.

“Great, then you can help me when I’m done, because I remember exactly none of that chapter.” Trini took her place sitting on the end of the bed, pulling out her textbook and some loose leaf paper.  

For the next few minutes, both girls worked in silence.  Trini shifted so she was lying on her stomach, book and papers spread out in front of her.  She managed to finish one of the questions before her gaze unconsciously drifted up.  Kimberly was sitting with her arms crossed on the desk, biting her lip in concentration, and Trini couldn’t get herself to look away.  She stared for a good few minutes before she forced her head back down to look at her book.  It continued this way for about the next fifteen minutes, Trini finishing a question, most likely not getting it anywhere near right, shifting her gaze up on accident and getting distracted by Kim and how cute she was when she worried her lower lip like that.  The fifth time this happened, Trini audibly groaned in frustration, slamming her face into her textbook.  Kimberly turned around in her chair, surprised by the sudden noise.

“You okay over there?” She laughed when she saw Trini’s current position.

“Yep,” came Trini’s reply, muffled by the book.

“Biology getting you down?”

“Something like that.” Trini had to think fast to come up with a viable excuse, “I’m uh… I’m having trouble with this problem.”  It wasn’t a complete lie, but her trouble mostly had to do with the fact that she could barely pay any attention to the page.

“Need help?” Kim asked, standing up from her chair before Trini could answer.  She lied down next to Trini, leaning in to see the problem at hand.  She was definitely explaining something, and had even pulled the book out of Trini’s hands to refer to a part of the chapter that would help, but the only thing that Trini could register was how close she was.  Kimberly’s arm was touching Trini’s and her face was mere inches away.  The fact that Trini was still remembering to breathe was a miracle in and of itself.  

It took a minute for Trini to realize that Kim had stopped talking and was expecting a response.  Trini nodded slightly, hoping that it had been a yes or no question. Luckily Kimberly seemed satisfied with the response, though she eyed Trini somewhat suspiciously as she got off the bed to return to her desk.  

It took the girls about another hour to finish their work.  Well, it had taken Kimberly about forty minutes, and another ten minutes for Trini to actually admit that she needed help again.  Once she had finally finished, her stomach began growling.  It was a little early for dinner, but she hadn’t actually eaten a real lunch, just a bag of cheetos with Zack.  

“Hungry?” Kimberly asked laughing slightly at the gurgling noises, “You still good with Chinese?”

“Yeah.”

“It’ll probably take about a half hour to get here anyway, so we can order now.”

“Awesome.”

The two headed downstairs where Kimberly gave Trini a menu to peruse before placing their orders.

“Wanna watch a movie while we eat?” Kimberly asked, leading Trini into the living room. “We have a lot of options if you’re up for it, though it’s mostly my dad’s collection, so it’s a lot of older stuff.”

“A movie sounds good,” Trini responded, “What have you got?”

“Well, let’s see.” Kimberly began pulling out DVDs from the cabinet next to the TV. “We have all the old _Star Wars_ movies.  There’s _Back to the Future_ , and we have a bunch of the Indiana Jones movies.  We have _Tangled_ and _Enchanted_ if you’re into Disney movies. Oh, we’ve got _The Breakfast Club_!” She looked at Trini expectantly.

“Never seen it.” Trini’s brow furrowed slightly.  Should she have?

“Oh we’ve _gotta_ watch it!  It’s basically us, our team I mean.  Without super powers though.”  Kim handed the DVD case to Trini.  She’d heard of the movie before, but didn’t know much about it.  It looked kind of like a chick flick, which had never been Trini’s favorite type of movie, but how could she say no when Kim looked so excited?

“Sure, why not?”


	5. Do You Like Kissing Girls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the non-date that's pretty much a date.

When their food finally came, the girls quickly grabbed their needed utensils before settling in on the couch, a blanket draped over them.  Kimberly insisted on sitting as close as possible to Trini, their legs lightly touching under the blanket, and Trini knew right away that she would likely have trouble paying attention to the movie.  

Only a few minutes in, Trini could already see why Kim had compared the Rangers to the kids in the movie.  It was a pretty easy comparison, five kids, three boys and two girls, who meet in Saturday Detention.  Of course, Trini and Zack hadn’t actually met the others in detention, but considering the fact that they both attended now, the comparison still worked.  

Trini tried just to watch the movie, but her attention was split between the characters on the screen and the girl next to her.  It didn’t help that Kimberly would shift around in her seat, which caused their legs to brush against each other a lot more than Trini could truly handle, and gently nudged Trini when one of her favorite parts was coming up.  She also grabbed onto Trini’s hand when the kids were almost caught by the Principal, squeezing every time it got close, even though Trini was sure she’d probably seen this movie dozens of times and knew exactly what was going to happen.

“Jason’s probably the athlete character,” Kimberly said near the end of the movie.  Their take-out containers had been abandoned to the coffee table.  Kim had ended up snuggled up next to Trini, head resting on her shoulder, and Trini could not honestly remember how they’d ended up like that.  

“Really? I never would have guessed” Trini asked sarcastically.  She hadn’t really thought about which character fit each of them, but Jason as the athlete just seemed too easy.

“And Billy’s definitely the nerd,” Kim continued, “Like, it’s not a perfect fit, but that’s definitely the character he’s fits best.  Zack… Zack I guess would be the criminal.  He’s nowhere near as bad as Bender, but he does miss school more often than he attends, so it kind of works.”

“Wouldn’t that make him the princess though? I mean, that’s why she was in detention.”

“True, but as much as I hate to admit it, I’m probably the Princess.” 

“Wait a second,” something clicked in Trini’s mind.  Her jaw dropped open and she placed a hand on her chest in mock offense, “Does that make me the crazy one?” 

“Well, you  _ do  _ come to detention voluntarily.”

“I’m offended.”

“Oh come on, I’m not saying you make sandwiches out of Pixie Stix or anything like that.  Besides Zack’s the one that actually called you ‘Crazy Girl’, so don’t blame me.”

Trini narrowed her eyes at Kim for a minute before she broke into a laugh, Kimberly joining in a few seconds after.

“Wait, does this mean I have to date Jason?” Trini couldn’t help but laugh harder at the idea.

“Only if I end up with Zack.”

“Gross.”  The two sat in relative silence as the movie finished.

“I still can’t believe you think I’m the ‘Basket Case’,” Trini said as the credits began to roll.

“I can’t believe you’re that upset about it,” Kim laughed. “I’ll say sorry, but I won’t say that it’s completely inaccurate.”  

Trini pouted slightly and looked back towards the TV.

“Aw,” Kimberly cooed, shuffling slightly closer, “It’s okay, I still love you.”  She smiled and leaned in to kiss Trini on the cheek.  Of course, Trini in her infinite wisdom chose that exact moment to turn back towards Kim, and instead of the kiss landing on Trini’s cheek as intended, Kimberly’s lips brushed softly over Trini’s own.  Kimberly pulled back almost immediately while Trini remained frozen in place, eyes wide in shock.

“Shit Trini, I’m sorry, I-”

“I should go,” Trini cut her off, sure that she didn’t want to hear what Kim was about to say.  She scrambled up off the couch, making her way quickly to the front door.  When she reached it, she realized her stuff was still all in Kimberly’s room, and quickly turned on her heel to head up the stairs.

“Trini?” She heard Kimberly call after her, but she didn’t slow down.  Trini needed to get away.  She had done everything she could to prevent Kim from finding out about her feelings, and she still managed to royally screw up.

She grabbed her backpack and converse off of Kimberly’s floor and hurried over to the window.  Not even pausing to put her shoes on, Trini jumped from Kim’s window down to the ground below and booked it home.  She couldn’t think, relying on her sense of autopilot to get her home.  When she finally arrived, she tried to go straight to her room, but was stopped by her mother.

“You’re back? How was Kimberly? Did you have a good time?” Her mom questioned.

“Yeah, it was great, I’m really tired, so I’m going to bed,” Trini responded quickly, continuing up the stairs before her mom could ask any more questions.  When she finally reached her room she made sure her mom hadn’t followed her before shutting the door.  She collapsed onto her bed before breaking into tears.  Kim would probably never look at her the same.  She’d probably ruined her friendship with Kimberly, and screwed up everything for the other Rangers.  If Kim hated her, would any of them even be able to morph?  Trini pushed that thought out from her mind as she fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Trini does what she does best. Avoid people.


	6. This Could Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini successfully avoids her fellow rangers until finally Kim can't take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this time. The weekend ended up being way busier than I had anticipated.  
> Anyways, here it is, the final chapter! This one ended up being super long (like almost twice as long as my longest chapter so far). I almost split it up, but I decided to just post it as one big chapter to finish off the fic.

There was a blissful moment the next morning when Trini was not fully awake enough to remember what had happened the previous night.  It all came crashing down though when she sleepily grabbed her phone to check the time.  She had three missed calls, a voicemail, and seven missed texts from Kimberly, as well as a text from Jason.

 

**_Kimberly_ **

**_(8:04 PM)_ ** Trini?

 **_(8:07 PM)_ ** Trini please pick up

 **_(8:09 PM)_ **  Can you at least let me know if you got home okay

 **_(8:23 PM)_ **  Im really sorry

I know I messed up

Can we talk tomorrow?

Please

 

**_Jason (9:38 PM)_ **

Trini are you okay? Kims really upset and worried about you but she won’t tell me what happened

 

Trini’s heart sunk as she read the messages.  Not only had she screwed everything up, but she had managed to make Kim feel responsible.  She was glad that Kimberly apparently hadn’t told Jason the whole story, but knew that he would find out eventually.  And when he did, Trini was sure that he and the rest of the team would probably hate her for ruining the team dynamic or something.  She couldn’t face them today, any of them, especially not Kim.  She doesn’t think she could handle seeing the look of hurt on Kim’s face.  She could try to get away with skipping school, but she didn’t have many places to go that the other Rangers didn’t already know about.  Besides, if her mom found out, she would actually throw a fit.

Reluctantly Trini got out of bed and started to get ready for school.  She hesitated putting down her phone, considering for a moment that she should answer Kimberly and Jason’s messages.  She decided against it in the end, figuring that anything she said would probably just make everything worse.

 

***

 

Trini arrived at school intentionally late, knowing that it was the best way to avoid seeing the other Rangers in the halls before homeroom.  For the first time she considered it lucky that she didn’t share a homeroom with any of her friends.  She sat in her usual desk at the back of the room and mentally mapped out a game plan for the day.  Jason was in her fourth period history class.  He would likely want to talk, figure out what was wrong and try to fix it, but Trini was sure that she would be able to work something out.   She had fifth period with Zack and Billy, and they’d usually all walk there together after lunch.  Zack might not show up, so he could be a non-issue.  Besides, he’d always been good at knowing when she needed space.  Billy was a bit more of a wild card.  There was a good chance that he didn’t know that anything was wrong, but for all Trini knew, Jason had already clued him in.  She’d also probably be skipping out on lunch anyway, take the time to try and clear her head.  Eighth period Biology with Kim would be the hardest.  It was the last class of the day, and Kim would know that Trini wasn’t usually very keen on getting home right away after school.  Since her seat was twice as far from the door from Kimberly’s, she’d have to move fast.

Trini’s first three classes came and went with no trouble.  She sped through the hallways between them, hoping to avoid seeing any of her friends.  Jason almost caught her between first and second period.  She spotted him from the other end of the hallway, and saw him move to catch up to her.  In response, Trini turned quickly down the next hallway and into the bathroom, knowing he wouldn’t follow her in there.  He could have waited just outside the door though, so she stayed put until the bell rang just in case.

Fourth period finally came, and Trini made sure to walk in just as the bell rang so Jason couldn’t try and talk beforehand.  She stared down at her notebook, pretending to take notes on the lecture as she felt Jason’s concerned stare from across the room.  She heard the familiar whoosh of a note flying through the air, and her fingers itched to catch it like she usually would.  She let it fly by though, and heard it hit against the wall behind her.  Jason tried two more times, his third attempt landing neatly on top of Trini’s notebook.  She knew she couldn’t avoid this one, so she reluctantly opened it.  

 _“Trini what the hell? Is everything okay?”_ the message read.

Trini scrawled out a short reply, knowing Jason would just send more notes if she didn’t, _“I’m fine.”_ It was a bold faced lie, but she hoped Jason would accept it and move on.  She saw him open the note and jerked her head back down to her notebook when she saw him start to turn around again.  Luckily he didn’t try to send her any more notes that day, and when the bell rang, Trini was out the door before he could even think to stop her.

She avoided lunch that day, choosing instead to walk the halls.  Her stomach protested the choice, but she knew it was the best option.  There was a chance the others would come looking for her, so Trini kept to the halls furthest from the Cafeteria, sure that she’d be safest there.  When fifth period came, Billy and Zack were both already in the room when Trini got there.  Of course it would be just her luck that Zack actually chose to come to school today.  She kept her head low as she passed them, the teacher beginning to call attendance, but Billy grabbed the edge of her jacket to stall her.

“Where were you at lunch?” He asked quietly, “We didn’t see you, and Jason and Kimberly were looking around for you the whole time so I know you weren’t in the cafeteria.”

“Wasn’t feeling well,” Trini mumbled, avoiding eye contact with both of the boys as she continued to her seat.

Billy seemed satisfied with the excuse, at least for the moment, but Zack eyed her curiously as she sat down.  About ten minutes into class, a note hit her right in the middle of her forehead, falling onto her desk.  She jerked her head up to glare at Zack, who rolled his eyes and gestured for her to open it.

 _“Did something happen between you and Kim?”_ was all the note said.

 _“Why?”_ Trini responded.  She aimed the note at Zack’s head, but he managed to catch it between his fingers before it hit it’s target.  A few seconds later, another note flew her way, but she was ready for it this time.

 _“Kim was really upset about something and you skipped lunch. Not that hard to work out.”_  She considered telling him the truth, he’d probably figure it out on his own anyway, but ultimately decided not to.

 _“It’s nothing.”_ She finally replied.  She looked up to see Zack staring at her, one eyebrow quirked in a way that told her that this conversation wasn’t over.

She again bolted from class as soon as the bell rang.  When she got to her sixth period gym class, she collapsed onto the locker room bench, feeling slightly less tense now that she had two periods of relative solitude.  

Eventually though, Trini had to go to Biology.  Her heart stuttered as she walked through the doorway.  She couldn’t stop herself from looking at Kimberly, who looked right back at her with a look of such hurt that Trini’s heart sunk right down to her stomach.  She looked quickly away, feeling tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes, and walking quickly back to her seat in the back of the classroom.  Kimberly didn’t try to send her any notes, though she occasionally felt her gaze throughout the class period.  Trini’s eyes never strayed from her notes however, and when the bell rang she was already out the door.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket as she grabbed her backpack from her locker.  It was a text from Zack

 

**_Zack (2:32 PM)_ **

You coming to training today?

**_Trini (2:33 PM)_ **

No

Tell Jason I went home sick

**_Zack (2:33 PM)_ **

Can we even get sick??

**_Trini (2:34 PM)_ **

Idk

 

Zack didn’t respond then, but he did text her again after training, as did Billy and Jason.

 

**_Zack (4:11 PM)_ **

Jason’s kinda pissed that you missed training

Kim looked like she was about to cry the whole time

What the hell happened dude?

 

**_Billy (4:16 PM)_ **

Zack said that you’re still not feeling well.  Do you want me to bring you something? My Mom makes really good chicken noodle soup.  It always makes me feel better.

Also, do you know if Kimberly is okay?  She seemed really sad today, and Jason said that you know what happened.

 

**_Jason (4:27 PM)_ **

Why did you skip training? I know you’re not actually sick

Does it have anything to do with Kim?

Just talk to me Trini, please

I want to help

 

Trini stared at the messages for several minutes.  She wanted to respond, wished she could just tell them what was going on, but she didn’t know how.  She knew that continuing to avoid them would likely just make everything worse, but it was the only thing that she could think to do.  She sighed, putting her phone down to pull out her homework.  She knew that one of them would likely make her crack eventually, but for now, she didn’t know how to face them.

 

***

 

The next two days followed in pretty much the same way.  Trini got to school late, avoided eye contact with the other Rangers, skipped lunch, and raced home.  Jason’s stares became less concerned and more frustrated over the two days, especially as she continued to skip training.  On Tuesday, she claimed that her mom needed her at home to watch her brothers.  On Wednesday, she just told them she had family troubles and left it at that.  Zack got closest to catching her, actually tackling her on her walk home from school.  She shook him off though, grumbling that she didn’t want to talk about it.  As she ran off, he yelled after her that he would make her talk eventually.

That night, Trini lied awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling.  She still hadn’t fully repaired it after Rita’s attack.  The rest of her room had been mostly rebuilt, but the ceiling had proven difficult to fix because of the weird angle.  So for now the hole just sat there, mocking her for her mistakes, for her weakness.  

Suddenly there was a knock on her window, and Trini all but launched herself out of bed into a fighting stance before she saw the face on the other side.  Kimberly.  Trini’s heart pounded against her rib cage as she forced herself to walk over to the window and let Kim in.  She undid the locks and moved out of the way, looking anywhere and everywhere but Kimberly’s face.

When Kimberly was finally inside the room, she shut the window, and turned to stare at Trini, whose gaze was currently locked on the floor.  Neither spoke for about a minute until finally Kim broke the silence.

“Not even gonna look at me, huh?” Kimberly finally asked, her voice quiet and wavering slightly.  Trini opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.  After a few seconds, Kimberly continued, “I’m really sorry.  I shouldn’t have kissed you.  I mean, I didn’t really mean to like _kiss_ you kiss you, but still,” she took a shaky breath before continuing, “What I’m trying to say is that I know this is all my fault, and I’m sorry.  I’m sorry that I might have ruined our friendship with my own stupid actions, which seems to be something I’m really good at these days… Anyways, you don’t have to forgive me.  I just needed to tell you that.” Tears threatened to spill down Kimberly’s cheek as she took a step back towards the window.

“It’s not your fault,” Trini found herself saying as she realized Kim was going to leave. Kim was going to leave, and she was blaming herself instead of Trini, and Trini couldn’t let her think that way.

“What?” Kimberly looked confused, a few tears slipping down her cheek as she turned back to Trini.  

“It’s not your fault,” Trini repeated, “It’s mine.  I couldn’t keep my stupid feelings to myself, and I made things weird.  I thought you’d be mad at me.”

“Well you certainly made things weird by avoiding everyone.” Kim reached a hand up to wipe the tear tracks from her face, “Why would I have been mad at you though?  I was the one who kissed _you_.”

“Well you wouldn’t have if I hadn’t stupidly turned my head at the last second,”  Trini was not going to let Kimberly continue to blame herself on this.

“But you didn’t do it on purpose, that was an accident!” 

“Well so was _accidentally_ kissing me!”  

“Well maybe I didn’t want it to be an accident!” Trini’s eyes widened as Kimberly covered her mouth in shock at her own words.  The two stared at each other for a few moments, before Kimberly tore her gaze away, looking down at the floor and sighing softly. “Shit.  I didn’t mean to tell you like that. Actually I wasn’t sure if I was ever going to tell you, but I would have hoped that if I _did_ I’d have been a little bit cooler about it or something.” She crossed her arms in front of herself protectively.  It took Trini a few tries to find her voice.

“Maybe,” Trini started, “maybe I didn’t want it to be an accident either.”  She felt her cheeks heating up.  She looked back up at Kim, who took a step towards Trini, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile.

“Really?” she asked, and Trini could only nod in response, “Well that’s good. Because I really _really_ like you.”

“You,” Trini started, pausing as she tried to wrap her brain around what Kim had just said, “you _like_ me?”  This couldn’t be real, she had to be dreaming or something.  Her heart was racing as Kimberly took a step towards her, giving her a small smile as she reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Trini’s ear.

“I do,” Kimberly took another small step into Trini’s space, “And I’m really sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Trini’s brain could barely register what was happening, when Kimberly’s hand shifted to the back of Trini’s neck, pulling her gently forward as Kim leaned in.

The kiss was soft and tentative, as if Kim was afraid that Trini would push her off and run away again.  It took a second for Trini to respond, her eyes fluttering shut before kissing Kim back.  She placed her hands lightly on Kimberly’s hips, as Kim’s other hand came up to rest on Trini’s arm.  Trini normally would have recognized the irony of Kimberly using the same line on her from all those weeks ago, but the only thing she could really focus on was how Kim’s lipgloss tasted like strawberries and her perfume smelled like flowers.  Kimberly was the first to pull away, resting her forehead against Trini’s and sighing lightly.

“Is that… was that okay?” Trini’s eyes reopened at the sound of Kimberly’s voice.  Kimberly smiled nervously, and Trini couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Yeah,” Trini responded, her voice barely above a whisper, “Yeah, it was more than okay.”  Kimberly laughed slightly, her fingers playing gently with the hair at the nape of Trini’s neck, and Trini couldn’t help but voice the question that was itching in the back of her mind. “Does this mean we’re dating or something?”

“It can if you want it to.”

“I do.”

“Good.”  Both girls were now smiling full force, and Trini leaned up to kiss Kim again.  This time when Kimberly pulled back, she took a reluctant step away, moving towards the window again. “I should probably get going. It’s pretty late.”

Trini grabbed her by the wrist before she could get too far.

“You can stay if you want?” Trini asked hopefully.  Kimberly smiled and nodded, following Trini to the bed.

“This seems a little scandalous, don’t you think?" Kimberly joked as they settled in, "I mean, we only _just_ started dating.”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” she grumbled, swatting Kim lightly before curling up against her.

Kimberly left Trini’s early the next morning to get her clothes for school.  Also, they both knew that Trini’s mother would probably have a heart attack if she came to wake Trini and found Kim in her bed.  

Trini bolted out of her History class again before Jason could stop her, but this time it was to meet up with Kimberly.  When the two walked into lunch hand in hand, Trini could feel the eyes of their fellow students.  Kimberly seemed to notice too, and squeezed Trini’s hand in reassurance when she started to tense up under their stares.  When they reached their usual lunch table, Jason was the first to notice, and he smiled warmly before nudging Billy and Zack.  Billy smiled and gave Trini a thumbs up, which she returned.  Zack on the other hand let out an audible cheer before running over to pick Trini up in a huge bear hug.

“I told you so,” he whispered in her ear before setting her down.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right,” she responded, rolling her eyes.  She reached out to grab Kim’s hand again, lacing their fingers together as they sat down with the rest of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of your lovely comments! This has been an absolute joy to write, and a really fun foray back into fanfic writing for me.  
> I'm considering doing a companion fic from Kimberly's perspective if you guys are interested. Let me know!  
> Also, if you'd like to come chat, you can find me on tumblr under the same username.


End file.
